Darth Bane's Story
Note: This story takes place in a different canon, that of the Obsidian Union. PART ONE As I was traveling through hyperspace some of the New Republic forces were lying in wait. As my command ship neared the planet Ruusan with me in it. An enemy tractor beam took me out of hyperspace I had looked out of my starship's command center to see five New Republic warships laying in wait for me. as soon as I had seen them the fleet had been deployed and a ferocious battle ferocious battle ensued with my fleet destroying destroying four of the five New Republic starships but only with my own taking heavy damage in the process and whilst I was boarding the final starship some traitors in my ship had planted charges in my ship and had destroyed several parts of it. We had to abandon the starship in the escape pods before we were totally obliterated but luckily the ship I was boarding was destroyed in the explosion and now my ship has fallen into space somewhere. My escape pod took some heavy damage as from the seventh explosion in my ships hull I landed on that damned world i am not yet aware how long I was unconscious from the crash landing but luckily several of my men found me. When I had woken up from my unconscious state all I heard was "Is that our admiral?"one of the stormtroopers said. Another had replied, "Yea, I guess it is Darth Bane." The other replied, "Do you think he's dead?" Another had said, "He looks it." Then I opened my eyes and asked, "Is there any word on the Ravager, men?" "No sir. Shortly after you ordered the evacuation, the ravager had started to fall down into the depths of space but we did find an abandoned Imperial research facility with an mark-" I interrupted saying "So its got a Star Destroyer we will use it to escape to escape this planet I had battled here against the Jedi in the Battle of Ruusan in my original body." "You fought at the Battle of Ruusan?" one of the stormtroopers asked really shocked then felt through the force that he suddenly became very afraid "Ok so lets head out to the Star Destroyer" one of the stormtroopers said. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- PART TWO Once my new command ship the ravager as we were retreating into the unknown regions I was mediating on the recent battle in which I had lost my first ship. Then I had been disturbed by one of my few officers I had quickly recognized him as geletes Anor. "Sir we are being attacked by what looks like a fleet of republic and imperial tie fighters,"? Geletes Anor had told me in his usual hurried tone. "Wipe them from the face of the galaxy. Show no mercy to the scum," I had told him casually. "But sir," Geletes Anor said before I spoke again. "I will go to the bridge to see their destruction personally,"? I told him. "But there may be women and children in the ships. It looked as if there were," he told me "I don't care! Destroy them all! I want you to show them no mercy!"? I had told him, then I began to force choke him for just long enough so he would nearly die, but he barely survive it. "Yes sir,"? he said no longer in his casual hurried voice, but one that was stuttering and afraid. As I was traveling to the bridge, I had passed the interrogation block and decided that later on I would go and get some answers out of the traitors in my fleet. A bit of force choking them or force lightning should do the trick. When I reached the bridge, I had seen my fleet just deploying to take out the enemy starships. They worked incredibly well together, but my six tie fighters squads managed to destroy their starships. Nevertheless, as we continued to travel to the unknown regions we encountered two republic warships traveling through the sector. We launched the fleet again and quickly dispatched of them in a not too intense battle. We managed to limp the rest of the way to the unknown regions. In the unknown regions, we came across a fairly primitive world and decided to capture it and use it for training and war games. I suddenly remembered after a war game that I had to interrogate the prisoners. I had decided to force choke the first five. The sixth I had became tired with and decided to try out force crush on him, then ordered his body to be thrown into space. "Why did you betray us?" I had asked the first of the traitors in a calm voice. "I'll never betray my employer!" the prisoner shouted at me. "Oh you will, or you will die a very slow and painful death," I told him in a calm voice. "You'll never break me, Sith scum!" the prisoner shouted again. "Oh well. It looks like you want to betray your employer the hard way." I went up closer to him and read his mind. "Aaah, so you're employer is Rosh Penin, the weak minded fool? He didn't know I existed until just before the attack on my ship. He should have just told Skywalker that I still existed - or I take it Skywalker is aware of my existence?"? I had asked him. "How did you?" the prisoner asked. "There is no need to keep you alive now. Goodbye," I had told him before using Force crush on him. As I exited the room, I told the stormtroopers to kill the other traitors. As I walked back to my meditation chamber, I had been told that I had a message from the Sith order it had been a message from Admiral Zsinj saying this: "The super death star is under attack, and the plans have been stolen. It appears that Lord Unrivaled has went to a planet near you're location. You, Darth Sauron, and Darth Daermor are to find and aid Lord Unrivaled. I am to aid you with my fleet by destroying their fleet. It is also believed that Lord Unrivaled was going to meet the dark Jedi to get the plans for the super death star back." As soon as I had finished listening to that, I had decided that I was going to help him to defeat the dark Jedi that had stolen the super death star's plans. I immediately ran to the bridge of my starship to tell the fleet commanders to gather the troops and travel to the coordinates of the planet Lord Unrivaled was on, and that it was urgent that we get there ASAP. As we were nearing the unknown regions, I had met up with Daermor and Sauron, and we immediately headed for the planet. I had split up with Sauron and Daermor. They would head on to the moon, and I would help Admiral Zsinjs fleet for now. As we split up, I had quickly seen that there were several of their fighters moving toward the position that Daermor and Sauron were flying. I quickly moved on to destroy them. Shortly after, almost out of no where, hundreds of fighters came and swarmed over the Acclamator Cruisers. With them being so small, the huge starships could not get a clear shot in at them. I ordered the ships to get to the super death star battle station at the first possible opportunity. During the retreat of the ships, I was shot down into a jungle area. When I had crashed I had seen several dark Jedi running towards the west. I decided to follow them, and I had caught a glimpse of Darth Sauron, Darth Unrivaled, and Darth Daermor, and I seen that one of the dark Jedi was running at Darth Daermor. I quickly took off my stealth field generator, and I killed the one about to attack Daermor by cutting off his head. "Thanks Darth Bane." said Darth Daermor. "Keep you head up young one, we have much to do here." I told him. As the four of us moved up the hill, we battled the many Sith Jin, as Darth Unrivaled had told me they were called Darth Unrivaled and I had used our force lightning attack, as Darth Sauron and Darth Daermor used force pull and force push to get some distance between us and the attacking clones. Before we could speak another word between us, Darth Dragon Jin jumped in with several very powerful Sith Jin, knocking both me and Daermor to the ground. Shortly afterwards, Daermor and I had seen Darth Unrivaled lifting Darth Dragon Jin with the Force. It looked as if it were killing him. Daermor and I both used our own versions of force lightning on Darth Dragon Jin, throwing him into the nearby jungle. Most of the dark jedi (sith jin as Darth Unrivaled had called them) had already been defeated or were regrouping for another attack. As we had run up the hill, we had seen four machine-like tanks fire upon us, blowing Darth Unrivaled into the nearby jungle, knocking him out cold. Just in time, some small starships arrived just as the newly regrouped Sith Jin had started to attack again. A man dressed in Jedi robes had came out of one of them and told us to get inside, and that he would care for Darth Unrivaled. Sadly Darth Sauron would have nothing of this. "Who are you to tell us what to do, Jedi!" Sauron shouted. "No wait! I am no Jedi! I was a long time ago. But no longer. I have fallen from the order, an order that was destroyed over 30 years ago. That's not the point. You must get out of here. We don't have much time," the mystery man said. "No! Darth Unrivaled gave his life for me. I should at least find him, as to repay him." said Darth Sauron. "We don't have time, I know are mission was to help Unrivaled, but things have changed for the worst here. We must for fulfill our mission and get to the Council and inform them of this." I ordered. "Master, forgive me if I must, but we can not leave a fellow sith behind." Darth Daermor said. "Do you think I want to leave him! No, I don't, but what choice do we have?" "But.." "Listen to me, young one. We must finish the mission. Darth Unrivaled would do the same if it was him here." I said. "Yes, but our mission is one thing, and brother hood is another thing," said Darth Sauron. "Indeed, Darth Sauron you are right. Forgive me for being wrong." I said. "No need to forget there, my lord. We are in the heat of battle. Sometimes we lose track to what we are in need for. I will search for Unrivaled. You get out of here and fulfill the mission. We will meet up with you as soon as we can." Darth Sauron said. "Sounds like a plan. Now quick, we must be quick about it. I have small ship we can use that to escape in." said the man. "Agreed." I said And with that, Darth Sauron. and the man, went into the nearby forest to find Unrivaled, while Darth Daermor and I got on our ship and left to join up with Zsinj's Acclamator Cruiser's Fleet. Then I contacted Zsinj and inform him of what had happened. Category:Fan Fiction